


A Very Klaine Wedding

by orphan_account



Series: Was There Ever Any Doubt? [1]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Separation and Hair Gel

**Author's Note:**

> This is only one--albeit large--piece of an arc. The others are properly labelled as to when they occur in this story, but it's easiest to put this on its own. It will make sense with or without the companion pieces, but it's always nice to have a full picture, don't you think?

“Get out.”

“I—what?”

“You heard me, Blaine Anderson. Get. Out. You are not allowed to see me before the wedding and that starts tonight. And don’t you even make a crack about that making me the woman in the relationship.” Kurt Hummel stood with one hand on his hip, the other pointing towards the door.

“All right, all right. I’m going,” Blaine raised his hands in surrender. “Are you sure you can manage a whole night without me?” He winked as he walked out.

“I can manage a lot longer, I just choose not too!” Kurt shouted.

“Whatever you sa-ay!” Blaine sang as he shut the front door.

Frowning, Kurt shut off his cell phone. “I’ll show him. I can last a night without him. I can.” With a groan, he realized it was only 6 PM. The wedding wasn’t until 1 PM the next day. Tongue slightly peeking out the corner of his mouth, Kurt counted on his fingers, “9, 10, 11, 12, 1. NINETEEN HOURS?! I HAVE TO GO NINETEEN HOURS WITHOUT HIM?!”

He turned in fright as he heard a low chuckle. “You don’t have to, you know.” Blaine slowly approached Kurt, having snuck back in for his forgotten overnight bag.

Sighing, Kurt let Blaine wrap his arms around him. As he nuzzled his face into the crook of Blaine’s neck he murmured, “Yes, I do. It’s bad luck for you to see me before the wedding and that’s supposed to start the night before. I can do one night if it means I never have to go another night without you for the rest of my life.”

Blaine smiled, rubbing small circles on Kurt’s back. “All right. Come on, walk me out?” He took his fiancee’s hand and headed out of the room again, bag in tow. “And just because I can’t see you doesn’t mean you can’t call me or text me. It’s not the same thing.”

“I know. I was just so…determined. And you were teasing me and you know how I get when I’m anxious.”

“I know, Kurt. Honey, I know. It’s fine. We’ve just got to go one night and half a day and then we have every day of forever to spend together.” He dropped Kurt’s hand as he stepped onto the front porch. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow? If you’re not busy or anything,” he added with a playful wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes before grabbing the back of Blaine’s neck pulling him close to press their lips together. Blaine let himself lean into the kiss before pulling away, breathless. As he lifted his hand to trace his thumb over Kurt’s lower lip, he whispered, “Just think, our next kiss we’ll be married.”

Kurt smiled, tears filling his eyes as he leaned his face into Blaine’s palm. “Married. I can’t wait to be married to you, Blaine Anderson.”

“And I can’t wait to marry you, Kurt Hummel. I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too. Now get outta here before I pull you back in and tie you to the bed so you can never leave me.”

Chuckling, Blaine headed towards the car, calling over his shoulder, “Save that thought for the honeymoon, Kurt!”

Kurt laughed as he waved to Blaine and watched his car disappear around the corner. A sudden thought hit him and he ran inside to turn on his cell phone. The instant the system loaded, he dialed Blaine’s number.

“Kurt, I just left. Sweetheart, we don’t have to do this night apart if you don’t want to.”

“I—oh shut up. That’s not what I’m calling about.”

Kurt distinctly heard Blaine choke back laughter as he said, “Okay, I apologize. What are you calling for, Kurt?”

“Did you take your hair gel with you? I will not be marrying a floppy haired bum.”

Faking indignation, Blaine exclaimed, “Floppy haired bum?! Moi?! How dare you suggest such a thing?!”

“Blaine Anderson I am completely serious. If your hair is not done just as we practiced, I will not walk down that aisle.”

“Kurt, I swear to you on pain of death, I am armed with five bottles of the fanciest hair gel money could buy. My hair will be impeccable as will every detail of tomorrow. And even if it weren’t, it still would be. Because no matter what little thing goes wrong, at the end of the day, you will be my husband. And that’s what counts here.”

There was silence in which Kurt smiled like a fool before he managed to joke, “If those are your vows, you might want to rewrite them.”

“I love you, Kurt. Try to get some rest and relaxation tonight? Save your anxiety for tomorrow.”

“I’ll try, darling. I love you, too. Be safe, you shouldn’t be on the phone and driving at the same time. Have fun with Finn, but don’t let him force you to do anything you don’t want. And don’t you dare oversleep tomorrow.”

“I know, but honey, you called me. And I won’t do anything Finn suggests, just by rule of thumb. I haven’t forgotten your 21st birthday.”

“And you won’t be late, will you?”

“Do you think I’d be late to the best day of my life?”

“Oh, shush. Go enjoy your only night without me for the rest of your life.”

“I couldn’t possibly enjoy a night without you, but I’ll try. Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kurt hung up his phone and put it on his bedside table as he went downstairs to curl up on the couch with a movie and a cup of tea. Checking his watch, he saw another hour had passed. Only 18 more hours apart until Blaine was his forever.


	2. Of Video Games and Spare Rooms

Finn had just sat down, game controller in hand, when his phone rang.

“I can’t believe you still use the landline, Finn. That’s what this is for,” Puck said, waving Finn’s cell phone in his face.

Finn grinned, tossed some chips into his mouth and picked up the phone. “Hello?” he said, mouth full of chips.

“Finn? It’s Kurt.”

“Oh, hey, bro, what’s up?”

“Blaine’s going to be spending the evening at your house tonight. Please, don’t get any ideas. He’s just got to sleep somewhere that isn’t here.”

“Uh, sure. But why? I don’t get it.”

“Superstition. He can’t see me before the wedding.”

“HA! Dude, that totally means you’re the girl! You’re totally the girl aren’t you?”

“Finn Hudson, I am not having this talk with you. Just make up the bed in the spare room, would you?”

Chuckling, Finn agreed to do so, promising to just hang out with Blaine and not try to get him to do anything crazy. “I can’t make the same promise for Puck, though,” Finn said thoughtfully.

“Noah? What would—he’s there?! Oh god, maybe Blaine should just go get a motel room.”

“I heard that, Hummel!” Puck shouted from beside Finn.

“Good!” Kurt shouted. “You had better behave yourself Noah Puckerman, or I swear to whatever deity you worship that I will personally castrate you.”

Choking on his beer, Puck stammered, “A-all right. Dude, I promise to be a good boy. By the way, Mr. Threatening, nice to hear from you too.”

Finn put Kurt on speaker just soon enough for them to hear him sigh. “Yes, Noah, it is a welcome surprise, hearing your voice. I trust I’ll be seeing you tomorrow?”

“Duh! I’m escortin’ my woman—”

Finn cut him off, not wanting any more surprises he had planned to be revealed prematurely. Thinking quick on his feet, he fibbed, “Hey, I think I see Blaine turning onto the street, I’m gonna go open the door. You get some sleep, okay, Kurt?”

“All right. Behave. I’ll see you tomorrow then, Best Man.” Finn smiled as Puck clapped him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, bro.” As he put the phone down, Finn took a playful swing at Puck.

“Hey! What was that for?” Puck exclaimed in mock outrage, pretending to nurse a non-existant bruise.

“You almost spilled the beans on my other surprise guests!”

“Only one! And come on, is Kurt really going to be surprised that Mercedes is going to be there?”

“Yes, actually,” a third voice answered, causing Finn and Puck to jump in fright. “Mercedes had told him months ago that she couldn’t make it,” Blaine explained. Turning to Finn, he waved a single key on a key ring. “You really ought to hide your spare key somewhere other than under the only rock on your entire property.”

Finn grinned sheepishly as he got up. “Here, lemme put this in the spare room for you.”

He darted down the hall, tidied up the room a bit and came back to find Blaine already comfortable on the couch and completely schooling Puck at the video game they were playing.

“Dude how are you so good, I thought you were just a stuffy lawyer?!” Puck exclaimed, trying desperately to get back at Blaine in the game.

“Oh? And where’d you hear that from, Noah? Oh wait, let me guess. Finn?”

At the mention of his name, Finn chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry, man, it’s just whenever I’m around you, you seem to be all business all the time.”

“Yeah, but how do you think I relax? Other than wild sex with Kurt, I mean.”

Finn choked on his beer, spraying it all over the snacks on the table.

Puck meanwhile had lifted his hand to Blaine for a high five. “Hell yes, that’s what I’m talkin’ about!”

“So, Noah. Exactly when did you and Mercedes get together? This is news to me.”

Puck’s look of concentration directed at the TV softened a bit. “Well, let’s see…about…five or so months ago? I was working in New York with the construction company I own, and they were having open casting for a revival of West Side Story. I remembered what Mr. Schue used to say about never giving up on our dreams and whatever so I thought I should take a crack at it. Mercedes was there too and—DAMN IT! How the hell did you beat me?! I am the champion at this game!”

Blaine and Finn were practically rolling in their seats at Puck’s fury over the video game. Running a hand over his shaved head and handing Finn the controller, Puck continued. “Anyway, I saw Mercedes there and we decided to go grab some drinks for old times sake and one thing led to another and here we are, I guess.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t told Kurt yet,” Finn chimed in. “Or that she’s—”

“Dude! Party foul! That’s MY news to break!”

“That she’s—wait, she’s pregnant isn’t she?!” Blaine exclaimed, turning to Puck. “That explains her telling Kurt that she was really sick last month! But…I thought you had a vasectomy in high school?”

Puck shrugged. “I had it reversed a few years ago. Figured I was way too good looking to only have one kid out there in the world. Plus, I decided I wanted one that I could keep.”

“HA! TAKE THAT ANDERSON!” Blaine turned back to the TV, laughing. “Hmm, you up for a little wager, Puckerman?”

Puck guffawed. “Hell yes!” “All right. What say you to three rounds of this mindless game. Winner gets the bed in the spare room, loser gets the bathtub.”

“Oh hell yeah!” Puck shouted, high fiving Blaine again. They both turned confusedly as Finn snapped a photo of their hands making contact.

“For Kurt,” he said simply. Settling into the arm chair, Finn typed out a quick message to attach to the picture before sending it to Kurt.  _“Now stop worrying like I know you are and go to bed.”_

Kurt quickly replied, _“Thanks, Finn. Goodnight. ♥“_ Finn snapped his phone shut and turned back to the action unfolding on the screen. As he took a swig of his beer, he caught sight of the time. Doing a quick mental calculation, he noted, “Sixteen hours until the most important speech of my life, and we’re playing video games to see who gets my spare room…”


	3. Of Bow Ties and Aisles

Kurt tossed and turned all night before finally deciding to just stay up after he awoke for the fifth time. Groaning as he switched on his phone, he noticed it was only six am. As he held his phone in his hand debating whether or not he should send a quick good morning message to Blaine, it buzzed, causing him to yelp and fling it to the floor. Cursing himself under his breath, ( _“It’s just a text, you fool. God, you should have gotten more sleep.”_ ), he quickly scooped up his phone and clicked open a message from Blaine.

 **_“Today’s the big day! I know you’re anxious, and I am too, but it’s really nothing new. I’ve been yours from day one. I love you, sweetheart and I can’t wait to make sure that I get to call you mine for the rest of my days. Go get ready. Greet the day, Kurt. Just a few more hours. I love you! —B.”_ **

By the time Kurt reached the end of the message and the final “I love you,” he was smiling so hard it hurt and tears were freely streaming down his face. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his face clean before quickly typing a response.

 **_“I was just about to send you a good morning, you mind reader! I love you so much, and regardless what you think, I too, have been yours from the very first day we met. Today just…makes it official. Go wake Finn and Noah and start getting ready! I love you so much! —K.”_ **

Taking Blaine’s advice, Kurt got out of bed and shuffled upstairs to the kitchen, preparing a pot of coffee. Within minutes, he was joined by his dad and Carole.

“Morning, dad!” Kurt said, rushing to kiss his dad on the forehead as he handed him a cup of coffee.

“Morning, bud. You ready for this?”

“Dad, I’ve been ready for this since the first time I met Blaine. I just thought it’d be a bit tough on your heart if I ran off to elope with a boy at sixteen.”

Carole chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Kurt’s waist from behind, resting her head on his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Oh, sweetheart, I’m glad to see you aren’t panicking. Today is going to be so magical for you.”

Kurt leaned back into the hug, laughing. “I sure hope so. But then, every day with Blaine is magical. Hey, can I ask you guys a favor?”

Carole joined Burt on the couch as they both said, “Sure, Kurt.”

Kurt sat in his dad’s recliner, facing the two of them. “Well…I’ve been thinking about it. You know how I said I didn’t want to walk down the aisle to Blaine, but that we’d do it together? Well…I’ve changed my mind. Dad…would you walk me down the aisle?”

Burt was silent as the tears filled his eyes and Carole reached out, taking his hand. “Kurt, I…I’d be honored. You know, I wish your mom coulda been here to see you get married. But then again, I wouldn’t trade Carole for anything,” he added, squeezing her hand. “I just know she’d be prouda you. She’d be so proud to walk you down the aisle if she were here. I’d be so glad to do it in her place, kiddo.”

Kurt smiled sadly. “I wish she were here too, dad, but I promise, you’re not doing anything in anyone’s place. I wouldn’t have it any other way, mom or not. You were always the one I wanted to give me away.”

At this, the tears that were shining in Burt’s eyes fell onto his face. He stood, as did Kurt, and they embraced, Burt’s hand on the back of his son’s head.

“I love you, kiddo.”

“I love you too, dad.”

Carole smiled on as she watched them. She and Burt had been married more than 10 years, yet she was still in awe every time Burt showed love for his son. Never before had she seen such a loving and dedicated parent-child relationship. Not even between herself and Finn, and they were damn near inseparable. As he pulled away, Kurt wiped his eyes, willing himself to stop crying for fear his eyes would be bloodshot at his wedding.

“And Carole…I have a favor to ask of you too, should you be so inclined.”

“Anything, Kurt.”

“Well…” Kurt stared at the floor, sheepish. “I was hoping at the reception…we could do a mother-son dance? I mean…you’re the closest thing I’ve had to a mom in years. And I love you like my mom and I really want to be able to do this so it’s not just Blaine and—” He was cut off by Carole standing up and engulfing him in a hug.

“Shh, Kurt. Of course. Of course. I love you so much, honey. I’d be more than honored to share this with you.”

Kurt could feel the tears falling from her eyes and landing on his shoulder and squeezed her more tightly. As they gently pulled apart, she wiping her eyes, he clapped his hands and said, “Okay. Now that that’s all settled and taken care of, we should start getting things ready.”

“Getting ready? Kurt, it’s what…7 am about? The wedding’s not till 1!” Burt exclaimed.

“Maybe so dad,” Kurt said as he ran his fingers through his bangs, an old habit he’d yet to kick. “But I refuse to be even a tiny bit off schedule. I’d much rather be done hours early than pushing it to the last moment.”

“All right, kid. It’s your day. Why don’t you go eat the breakfast Carole made you while I go shower,” Burt suggested, “And then when you finish, you can go get showered, and when I get out Carole will get in. Then you can dress us in our monkey suits and fix our—well, Carole’s—hair like we know you’re gonna.”

Kurt laughed. “Sounds like a plan, dad.”

He looped his arm through Carole’s and headed to the kitchen.

 _**~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~ ** _

“Okay, Carole. Take a look.”

“Oh my goodness, Kurt. Are you sure you like your job as a teacher? I think you’d make an excellent stylist.”

Smiling, Kurt shook his head. “I think I’d be driven far more crazy by cougars trying to look young than by my high schoolers.”

“Good point.”

“Kurt? I thought you were gonna help me with this tie!” Burt shouted from down the hall.

“Coming, dad!” As Kurt entered, he suppressed laughter. “Oh, dad, how did you manage this?”

Burt was standing in the middle of the family room, his arm twisted and stuck in his tie. “I don’t know, Kurt! You were taking so long so I decided to give it a try myself. Blaine’s been trying to teach me, you know. But, uh, I got a little confused.”

“A little?” Kurt said with a laugh. “Dad, you’re literally tied up in your tie…”

“Yeah, make fun, Kurt, go on.”

“Wait. Hold that face right there.” Kurt pulled out his cell phone, snapped a photo and sent it to Blaine, with the message **_“Good job teaching him to tie a tie!”_** attached. Cackling, he read Blaine’s reply of _**“Oh my god, tell him that’s why I gave up on teaching him!”**_ out to Burt. Grumbling, his father shuffled sheepishly towards him.

“Just get me out of this.”

“So he gave up teaching you, huh?” Kurt said, voice trembling with suppressed laughter.

“Oh shove it.”

Kurt released his father from his self-laid trap and held the tie up.

“Oh, now you’ve wrinkled it! You can’t wear this now!”

“Isn’t that what that fancy iron is for? Gettin’ wrinkles outta clothes?”

“You can’t iron this Dad! This is Hérmes silk! It’s dry clean only, meaning it requires a professional steaming! Ugh, let me go see what other ties I have.”

“Why can’t I wear one of mine?”

“Dad, I’ve seen your ties.”

“And?” Sighing, Kurt laid out the only four ties that Burt Hummel owned. “This tie will make you look like Hugh Hefner. This tie will make you look like you’re homeless and have had this tie on for 7 years. This tie will make you look like a clown, and this tie will make you look like a child. So, no, Dad, you may not wear one of yours.”

Burt watched Kurt fuss over the ties, not really listening. More than paying attention, even as Kurt tied a silver bow tie around his neck, Burt’s thoughts remained elsewhere.

 _“God, I remember the first time he helped me put on a bow tie. He was about seven years old. **'Chin up, Daddy. Like that. Now watch me. Over, under, around, under, over, and through. See? A perfect bow!’** Now he’s 28. Gosh, he’s so big. He’s almost as tall as me. And he looks just like you, El. I know you’re here with us. I can feel it. He would like you to be here, I know he would. But I think he’s happy with how his life turned out…I am. I miss you like hell, but I’m happy. Never thought we’d be happy again. I hope you’ll be there with him today, in him, over him, around him. He’d like to feel you there.” _

Burt glanced at his watch as Kurt slipped it onto his wrist. “10 am. Three hours until I give our little boy away…”


	4. Of Vows and Promises

“Finn come on, we’ve got to go NOW! Leave Noah, he can make it there on his own! If I’m late I promise you I will CASTRATE you!” Blaine stood in the doorway of Finn’s apartment, tux and dress shoes in hand, hair slicked back and a worried look on his face.

“All right, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Finn came dashing down the hall, his bow tie undone around his neck. “Go, go, the car’s unlocked, come on we’ve got….45 minutes! Go!”

Blaine poked his head in the house one more time. “NOAH PUCKERMAN, IF YOU ARE LATE TO MY WEDDING I SWEAR TO GOD…”

“CALM DOWN, HOBBIT, WE’LL BE ONTIME,” Puck shouted from the bathroom.

“Hobbit wasn’t funny in high school, Noah and it isn’t funny now!” Blaine called as he shut the door and ran to Finn’s pickup. “Go Finn, go! I don’t care if you speed beyond belief, GET ME TO THAT CHAPEL ON TIME OR KURT WILL KILL US ALL!”

 ~~  
_  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
_   
~~

Finn and Blaine rolled up to their destination with twenty minutes to spare before the ceremony. Finn, having driven unsatisfactorily slow, had been kicked from the driver’s seat and now stumbled out of the passenger’s side door, grateful to be back on solid ground.

“Uh…I don’t think I’m ever driving with you again, Blaine. No offense.”

Blaine wordlessly jumped out of the car, tux in hand, and all but ran into the church. “Come on Finn! I need you to help me get this tux on and make sure my hair is perfect and then you need to peek in on Kurt!”

Finn groaned and chased Blaine inside. “Why did I have to agree to be the best man?”

 **  
_  
~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~   
_   
**

“Is he here yet, Dad?” Kurt was pacing inside the church in the antechamber where a bride would normally be getting ready.

“Hold on a sec, lemme peek.” Burt walked to the window and pulled back the curtain an inch. “Yep, I see Finn’s truck. Can you breathe now, kiddo?”

Kurt sighed in relief. “Yes. I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to leave me at the altar.”

Burt barked out a laugh. “Blaine? Leave you? Not again, kid. I don’t think he’d be so dumb. Besides, I promise you, if he left you, he wouldn’t see daylight again.”

Kurt smiled at his dad and walked over to him, straightening his bow tie. “Are you ready for this, Dad?”

“Me? Are you?”

“I’ve been ready to marry him for twelve years….” Kurt murmured, voice trailing off as he reminisced.

 ~~  
_  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
_   
~~

The guests were slowly filing in when Puck and Mercedes pulled up to the church. “You go on, hon, I’m gonna go scare Kurt,” Mercedes said to Puck, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

“Are you sure? I kinda wanted to see him, but I can wait if you wanna do this one surprise at a time.”

“Yeah, go grab us some seats. Don’t worry, I’m not hiding you, I promise. I just don’t want to overwhelm him minutes before the biggest moment of his life.”

“Good point.” Puck dropped her hand and walked in, heading to find a seat near the front by Mrs. Hudson-Hummel.

“Puck! Oh my goodness, it’s so good to see you!” Puck turned just in time to have Quinn Fabray’s arms thrown around him.

“Hey, Quinn! How are you?”

“I’m great! Just great!” Quinn exclaimed.

Puck looked down and saw a little blonde girl around three years old clinging to Quinn’s dress. “Yours?” he asked with a smile.

“Yeah, can you believe it? Her father is lurking around here somewhere….Oh! There he is! Honey, over here!”

Puck stared in shock as Jesse St. James made their way over to them, placing a kiss on Quinn’s cheek.

“Hey Puckerman, how goes it?” he asked, extending his hand.

“Not bad, St. James. Not bad at all. So how long have you and Quinn…?”

“About five years now? Imagine my surprise when she appeared at an audition at UCLA. I had no idea she was even in California. Next thing we know, it’s a year later and little Sophie is here.”

“Congrats, man. Look, I gotta grab a seat for me and the lady. You guys wanna sit with us? She’d like to see you.” Puck directed the last bit to Quinn.

“Sure, but who’s—?”

“You’ll see,” Puck said with a smile.

 ~~  
_  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
_   
~~

Kurt jumped at the knock on the door. “Blaine if that’s you, go away and get in your position. If it’s not Blaine, come in.”

The door slowly opened, and Kurt glanced quickly to see who it was. Doing a double take, he squealed and threw his arms around Mercedes. “I thought you said you couldn’t make it!”

Mercedes laughed, squeezing her best friend as tightly as she could. “Change of plans. How are you? Nervous? Excited? Anxious?”

“Ready,” Kurt replied, releasing Mercedes from his grip.

“What about y—oh my GOD! You’re pregnant!”

Mercedes simply giggled, patting her slowly growing belly. “Yes, indeed!”

“But who..?”

“I promise, you’ll find out soon enough. Right now I just wanted to give you a bit of luck. Here, something borrowed.”

She reached into her pocket, pulling out cufflinks with tiny blue diamonds on them. “They’ve got some blue on them too, so all you need is something old and something new.”

Kurt smiled as Mercedes pinned the cufflinks on. As he admired their effect against the charcoal color of his suit, Finn entered the room.

“Hey, Blaine said to give you this. Something old, he said?”

Kurt reached out, tears filling his eyes as he gripped the piece of construction paper, worn with age, the letters spelling out “Courage” barely legible anymore. “Does he just carry this to all of his important events?” Kurt joked, remembering Blaine pulling it out in the hospital.

Finn shrugged. “I sorta got you the something new, if that’s okay.”

Kurt grinned at how shy Finn seemed about his gift. “I’d love to see whatever it is you got, Finn.”

Finn smiled, emboldened. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a key. “Here.”

Kurt took it, confused. “A key?”

“Yeah, keys open doors, you know.” Finn grinned mischievously. “This key happens to open the door to a house in New York.”

“I don’t understand…”

“You remember that teaching job you were offered, but you said you couldn’t take it because you couldn’t afford a house in New York? Well, now you can accept. They’ve been calling nonstop trying to hire you.”

For the fifth time that day Kurt’s eyes filled with tears. “Oh, Finn. You didn’t.”

“I did,” Finn said with a warm smile. “You’re meant to get out of Ohio, Kurt. You always were. If I can help with that, I will. You just have to promise to come visit. I can’t go my whole life with my brother being so far away.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn, holding him tightly. “We’ll visit whenever you like. I…thank you Finn.”

“No prob. Now, you ready to do this thing?”

 ~~  
_  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
_   
~~

With a deep breath, Blaine exited the antechamber, taking his place at the altar. The priest walked out to join him. “You ready for this, man?”

“Absolutely, Wes. I’ve been ready for years.”

“Oh, I know it. I remember the way you sang that day you met Kurt. Sang like your very life depended on it.” Wes was smiling at his old friend, glad to see his dreams come true. Blaine smiled as Finn took his place as Best Man.

Now they just had to wait for Kurt.

 ~~  
_  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
_   
~~

Kurt slipped his arm through his father’s, staring at the oak doors that would soon open for him to make the most important walk of his life.

“You okay?”

He looked up at his dad, the smile on his face so big his cheeks were beginning to ache.

“I’m perfect.”

Burt smiled and pressed a brief kiss to the top of his son’s head. “That you are, kid. That you are.” Hearing music he said, “I think that’s our cue.”

 ~~  
_  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**   
_   
~~

Blaine smiled as the music started, laughing when he realized what the song was. “He didn’t…”

The unmistakable tune of Teenage Dream emanated from the piano, slowed down about 10 times but easily recognizable. The oak doors opened, and every head in the church turned. Kurt looked angelic, skin glowing, eyes alight. His smile was bigger than Blaine had ever seen it. Watching, he saw Kurt exchange the tiniest glance with his father before they started walking.

Waiting for Kurt to reach him felt like an eternity, but all at once it was over and Burt was clapping him on the shoulder. Taking Kurt’s hand, they turned to face Wes, who winked swiftly at Kurt.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today….”

Blaine could hardly hear Wes’s words. He was waiting for that moment when he’d finally get to say his vows. Finally, he heard the words, “The couple has elected to write their own vows. Blaine, if you will.” Blaine turned to face the room at large.

“Twelve years ago, I was stopped on a marble staircase by a young man with bright eyes and a nervous smile. You know that saying that when you meet the person you’re going to spend your life with, time slows down? For me, I swear it stopped.” Kurt squeezed his hand. Turning to face him, Blaine continued. “I could barely think, let alone speak. My reaction of extending my hand and introducing myself was purely instinctual. Internally, I was thanking God that this angelic being had stopped me on those stairs and not someone else. Eventually, I’d make him mine. In the years to come, I would push him away and almost lose him for good. I would take myself to Death’s door to get him back.” Kurt squeezed his hand tighter. “I love you with every fiber of my being, Kurt Hummel. I’ve been yours since that very first day, even if I tried to fight it at times. I cannot wait to spend every day of my life with you. For me, there is no life without you.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Burt and Carole wiping their eyes. Smiling at Kurt, he waited.

“And Kurt? If you’re ready.”

Kurt took a deep breath, and this time Blaine squeezed his hand.

“Well…realistically I don’t know if I can top that.” Laughter erupted from the room. “About twelve years ago, I decided to try my hand at spying, at the suggestion of one Noah Puckerman.” Kurt paused as Puck whooped. Smiling, he continued. “Apparently I shouldn’t quit my day job.” Blaine and Wes fought back laughter, remembering just how poor a spy the boy had been. “I was like a fish out of water, and Blaine? He was a breath of fresh air. Instantly, I was head over heels. The idea that a boy like this existed? Not only was he cute, he could sing, he was gay, and he saw me. He really saw me.” Blaine took Kurt’s other hand in his, squeezing both of them gently. “And I would wait as long as I had to in order to make him mine. I would give him advice for dating other boys and I would even watch him date Rachel Berry.” Blaine stuck out his tongue at Kurt. “Finally he was mine and then he wasn’t. I didn’t know how to move on. And as luck would have it,” Kurt’s voice wavered, “He nearly died trying to get me back. I thank God every day that he’s here. Standing up here with me. Waking up next to me. Holding me when I’ve had a bad day. Making me laugh like a schoolgirl. I can’t believe you’re mine, Blaine Anderson. I promise you, I’m never letting you walk out of my life again. You’re my heaven, my hell, my life. I love you.”

Tears were silently falling down both of their faces, and they each reached out to wipe them off the other. Turning, they faced Wes as he instructed them to put the wedding bands on each other.

“By the power vested in me by the great state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Blaine, kiss him already.”

Blaine slipped his hand behind Kurt’s head, pulling him slowly in, pressing his lips softly to Kurt’s. The kiss was short, gentle and sweet, but it felt like it lasted forever and it burned with the blast of a thousand fireworks. Turning, they faced the room full of their families and friends, all of whom were clapping.

Finally, they were married.


	5. Of Reunions and Speeches

“Attention! Hey, can I have your attention, please?” Finn gently tapped the side of his wine glass with a fork, and stood. “Okay, now that everyone’s eaten and everything, I’d like to do my speech before you go crazy dancing and stuff.”

Kurt nodded from where his head rested on Blaine’s shoulder.

“When Kurt first told us that Blaine had proposed, we were ecstatic for him. We all knew of course, Blaine having come to ask permission two weeks prior to asking him. But what I didn’t expect at all was Kurt asking me to be his best man, and in all honesty, I started crying when he asked.” Everyone started laughing, and Finn could hear Puck above all of them. “Really! Just ask Kurt!”

“He did! It was very cute,” Kurt called out.

“You hugging me while I cried for ten minutes straight was not cute,” Finn muttered, forgetting he was holding a microphone and that everyone could hear him.

“Oh, man! You really are Finnessa aren’t you?!”

Puck called out from his table, earning him a slap to the head from Mercedes and raucous laughter from the rest of the newly reunited New Directions.

Finn slapped a hand to his forehead. “My point is, I didn’t expect this honor at all. See, growing up, Kurt was there for me more than I was for him. If I had girl troubles, Kurt always had advice. Even when he was secretly in love with me.” Finn ducked as Kurt chucked a roll at his head. Chuckling, he continued. “Kurt taught me so many things. He taught me that I ought to treat everyone the same. That everyone is made a certain way and we shouldn’t judge them for that, but instead should accept them. He was always so brave, dealing with bullies and discrimination. I didn’t have a dad until Burt came along, and not to knock Burt down or anything, but Kurt taught me the most about what being a man really meant. No matter what my problem was, Kurt was there. I like to think I was there for him in return, if only a little. So to stand up here, and be the one in charge of welcoming his husband into the family…well, it cements Kurt and I being brothers. Blaine, dude, you’ve pretty much been part of the family since The Rachel Berry Houseparty Trainwreck Extravaganza. I mean, for Kurt to have a guy in his bed and Dad doesn’t flip out?” Finn ducked again as Blaine threw a roll at him this time.

“No one knew about that, Hudson!” he shouted.

“Oops?” Finn chuckled and shrugged. “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is Kurt, thank you for everything and I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am for you. Blaine, welcome to the family officially. Hope you’re ready for our particular brand of crazy.” He lifted his glass and shouted, “Welcome to the family!” Everyone raised their glass in unison, and toasted to Blaine becoming a part of the Hummel clan.

Suddenly, Burt jumped to his feet. “Before you guys go off and do your dancing thing so you can start packing and getting ready to go on your honeymoon, I’ve got something to say.”

Kurt’s head tilted slightly, intrigued as to what his dad could possibly have to say that he hadn’t said already.

“I remember when Kurt first met Blaine. Came home talkin’ a mile a minute about this all boys school and this Wobbler kid that could sing and was cute and talked to him. I just remember thinking, ‘Don’t let him get hurt.’ I didn’t even know about all his bullying at this point. I just saw my kid come home with the biggest smile I’d ever seen and talking about a guy.”

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who’s eyes were slowly filling with tears. He reached out and pulled Kurt close again, leaning on his shoulder this time, gently gripping his hand and rubbing soft circles into his palm.

“In that minute, I saw my little boy grow right in front of me. Suddenly, he knew what love was. I could see it. And it hit him hard. It was soon ‘Blaine said this’ or ‘Blaine and I are doing this.’ And he’d push me. He’d bring the kid home without telling me, and I’d find him in his bed. ‘Course, Kurt was smarter than to let me find either of them unclothed. Drunk was another story. If I remember correctly,” Burt glanced at Blaine who turned a bright pink, “The first time he spent the night without my knowledge, he rolled over in Kurt’s bed asking, ‘Where am I?’”

Kurt laughed, tears falling from his eyes and landing on Blaine’s hair. ”I remember that night,” he whispered.

“Glad one of us does,” Blaine mumbled.

“Now, unlike Finn seems to think, Kurt did get a talking to, but I couldn’t be too mad. My little boy was growing up, and I think that’s what hurt me the most. I watched Kurt fall in love and when he and Blaine seemed over for good, I felt it as much as he did. Because when I look at these two, I see a lot of Kurt’s mom in him, and I see a lot of myself in Blaine. Hesitant at first, but always firm in decisions. And their love…I saw my first love playing out again. And I didn’t want Kurt to ever know what it was like to lose that. Those 71 gut-wrenching hours in the hospital…I was losing it at the thought of Kurt losing Blaine so early. They’d barely had a chance at real happiness and it ws snatched away.”

Kurt was silently crying, his tears softly landing on the top of Blaine’s head. He squeezed Blaine closer to him and pressed a kiss into his dark curls.

“But Blaine made it back to us, and to Kurt. And he asked my permission, not two years later, to marry my son. I was shocked. I didn’t think anything in the universe had any say on if these two would marry. But Blaine assured me if I didn’t approve, he’d walk. I couldn’t do that to Kurt, nor did I want to. So I told him yes, and he plotted for two weeks before asking Kurt. I’ll never forget that pure joy on Kurt’s face when he told us. If anything ever seems to go wrong in my day, I just remember that look. I think of my son, happy as a clam, and all of my troubles just fade.” Burt lifted his glass for the second time.

“Welcome to the family, Blaine. I can never thank you enough for all that you do for my son.”

 ~~_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** _ ~~

The moment the festivities were underway, Kurt practically bolted towards all of his glee club friends, dragging Blaine along with him.

“OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!!” he squealed before being enveloped in a massive tangle of arms. “Jesse? Jesse St. James? Didn’t think I’d see you here,” Kurt said confusedly.

“He’s with me,” Quinn said with a smile, pulling Sophie out of hiding.

“Wait…you and Jesse? No way! Is she—?”

“Yep. Sophie, meet Uncle Kurt,” Quinn murmured, pushing her daughter towards Kurt.

“Hi, Uncle Kurt,” Sophie whispered shyly.

“Hi, beautiful. It’s nice to meet you,” Kurt said, kissing the little girl’s hand. “She’s amazing,” he whispered into Quinn’s ear as he pulled her in for a hug.

“So, Noah—” Blaine began, before being interrupted.

“Shut it, Burt Reynolds, I’m telling this one!” Everyone laughed, having forgotten Puck’s tendency to use obnoxious nicknames. “Kurt, I believe you’ve talked to my lady today, and noticed that we’ve got one on the way.”

“Your…No fucking way! Mercedes you and PUCK?!”

“Don’t sound so shocked!” Puck retorted, pulling Kurt into a bone crushing hug and attempting to ruffle his hair.

Kurt pulled away laughing. “Oh god, my wedding day and still Noah Puckerman can’t resist touching my hair. Some old habits really do die hard, don’t they?”

“Okay, no more surprises, everyone lay it all out. Who’s dating who?”

“Well, Tina and I are married,” Artie said, standing gingerly, a cane in his hand.

“FORGET THE MARRIAGE, ARTIE YOU CAN WALK?!” Kurt practically shouted.

Laughing, Tina said, “Yeah, we found a doctor willing to do a surgery that’s really risky and only 50% effective, but luckily Artie made it out okay and in the better 50%.”

“It will please all of you to know that Sam and I are married, and have two children. Stephanie and Sam Jr. They’re twins. We didn’t bring them, they’re still a little small for travelling,” Rachel prattled off as if reciting a speech. “Rach, that’s wonderful!” Finn said, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

“Santana and I are getting married. I think. That or she just likes to give me rings, I can’t remember,” Brittany said quietly.

Santana laughed and chimed in, “The wedding’s in a few months. You’ll all be getting invites, don't worry. But Berry, yours is coming with a roll of duct tape to keep me from wanting to personally shut you up.”

"What about you, Mike?” Blaine asked.

“Oh, well, Sugar and I are just dating. But we’ve been together for about…how long has it been, babe?”

“Two years, three months and five days,” Sugar said with a smile.

“So…that’s everyone right? Oh, and Finn, but I know for a fact he’s single,” Kurt said, playfully nudging his brother in the ribs.

“Yeah, well we don’t all find our one love in high school. Just because you all seemed to…” Finn pretened to be stung by Kurt’s jab.

“So how long are all of you in Lima for? We’re not heading for our honeymoon for a couple of weeks, considering all the moving we have to do, and we’d love to spend time with you guys!” Kurt slyly crossed his fingers, hoping they’d be around at least a couple of days.

Finn spoke up. “Well, they’re kinda phase two of my wedding gift. I put them all up in various places around town and they’ll all be here to see you two off.”

Kurt looked around at his friends beaming at him and smiled up at his step-brother. “Thank you,” he whispered, as he leaned up and pressed a swift kiss to Finn's cheek.

 ~~_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** _ ~~

“All right, it’s time for the grooms to share their first dance as a married couple. Mrs. Abrams, if you would.”

Kurt looked up confusedly as Tina headed towards the stage to sing. “What…?”

“I told her what your song was and she said she’d like to sing it as a gift. She and Artie are saving for a new house, so I figured this would mean more than a blender.”

Kurt smiled, eyes misty as Blaine took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

 _All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I’ve been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don’t mean anything  
When you’ve got no one to tell them to  
It’s true, I was made for you _

Kurt and Blaine twirled around the floor as Tina sang on, but they only had eyes and ears for each other. Everything around them was as good as a blur, and when the song ended, they had already stopped swaying and were merely looking into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Kurt Hummel-Anderson,” Blaine murmured.

“I love you, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt murmured back before closing the slight gap between their faces. As their friends and families cheered on, Kurt couldn’t help but let a tear fall, wondering how he’d managed to get so lucky.

 ~~_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** _ ~~

The night was one that Kurt wouldn’t easily forget, full of speeches that would stick with him and reunions that were a long time coming. As he crawled into bed next to Blaine following their shower, he closed his eyes, dreaming of their future.


	6. Of Families and Futures

Kurt rolled over in bed the next morning, feeling emptiness next to him. He sat up with a start, clutching the sheet to his body, wondering where Blaine had gone to. Before he could call out to his husband, the door to his room opened and Blaine entered with a tray laden with all of Kurt's favorite breakfast foods. He could smell and see cinnamon rolls, coffee, orange juice, oatmeal with berries, french toast, pancakes and crepes.

"Oh my God. Blaine..."

Blaine set the tray over Kurt's knees and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Good morning, Mr. Anderson."

Kurt grinned hugely, replying, "Good morning to you as well, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine sat next to Kurt, grabbing a fork and feeding Kurt a couple of bites of food before popping a bite into his mouth. "Can you believe it? Finally, after twelve topsy-turvy years, we're finally married. I mean, it really was only a matter of time bef--Kurt? You all right, sweetheart?"

Tears were falling softly down Kurt's cheeks. "'M fine," Kurt said thickly. "I'm just so happy."

Blaine moved the tray to the floor before wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him gently.

"Me too, Kurt. Me too."

All thoughts of food forgotten, Kurt rolled over on top of Blaine and they consumated their marriage for the second time.

 _**~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~ ** _

"Hand me that tape. And that pen, right there, that one." Kurt gestured towards a roll of clear packing tape and a Sharpie that were resting near Blaine.

"Here you go, hon," Blaine said, handing them over. He looked around happily, yet sadly, at the same time. He and Kurt were packing up all of their belongings in their Lima apartment and shipping them to their new home in New York before they took off for their two week honeymoon in Europe.

Kurt taped up the last box and scrawled "Kitchen Supplies" on it before tossing the pen and tape aside and lying on the floor, arms spread wide. "Finally. No more packing. And Finn's doing the unpacking while we're in Europe." Kurt patted the space next to him and Blaine joined him, taking his hand.

"Are you ready for this, Mr. Anderson?"

Kurt smiled. He got a little thrill every time Blaine called him that. "Are you? You're stuck with me for life now, you know."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "I'm so ready to be stuck with you for life. Just think, one day we'll be growing a garden, buying a new stove, re-stuccoing the house, maybe even adopting." Kurt sat up and stared Blaine in the eye.

"You mean that?"

"Mean what? Which part?"

"All of it," Kurt breathed. "All of it. And the adopting..."

Blaine sat up and took Kurt's face in his hands. "I meant every word. And as a wedding gift, I, uh, well, I already put our names on an adoption list in the area we'll be living in. When we get back from Europe, we've got meetings set up with various agencies."

Kurt stared blankly at Blaine, his eyes filling with tears. "We...we're going to adopt?" Throwing his arms around his husband's neck, he whispered repeatedly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you so much, thank you."

Blaine smiled, his cheek pressed against Kurt's neck. He'd been dreaming of a future and a family with Kurt from the moment they met.

Kurt sighed happily. "I can't believe it. All of my dreams are coming true."

"Mine too, Kurt. Mine too."


End file.
